


Ashildr and the Echos

by orphan_account



Series: Doctor Who Sexy Time [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortality can be a lonely thing. You watch everything else turn to dust while you just remain. But Ashildr just kept on going. If you were to ask her how she kept going, she'd tell you she had someone to look forward to. And that someone was Clara Oswald. And every form she ever took.</p><p>Spin off of Clara's Sexcapades. Sort of. Read 'A Familiar Face' chapter of that story to see what I mean. I'll start with Clara, then the echos we know off, and then we'll get creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clara Oswald: Modern Times

**Author's Note:**

> This story will see Ashildr track down and shag Clara and her echos in various times. If you know of any time periods or scenarios that could be sexy, fill me in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is just getting ready to head home when a familiar face pops to her class.

Clara Oswald was about to drift off when the bell rang. The shock of it woke her up. The kids all looked to her. They looked nearly as tired as she felt. She nodded, and they all packed their bags and ran off. Clara sighed. School was never really a fun place as a student or a teacher. She stood up and started to wipe the chalk of the whiteboard when she heard footsteps at the door. One of the kids must have left their phone or something.  
"You always did look good in a uniform." a girl said. Her voice came from the doorway. Clara froze. She knew that voice. She turned to see Ashildr. Just as young as she looked in the viking village. Except she didn't. It was hard to explain. You could see her true age in her eyes, but everything else told you she was about 18 or 19. It was very confusing. Clara dropped the brush when she saw her.  
"Ashildr?" Clara asked, as if her eyes weren't working.  
"Oh good, you know who I am." Ashildr responded, with a breath of relief. "I was worried you hadn't met me yet. Time travel, and all that." Clara walked by her desk to get a closer look. Ashildr walked up the room, and stopped a couple feet away.  
"You look- uh..." Clara started, trying to find the right words. "-the same. Yet, different."  
"Thank you. I think." responded Ashildr. She walked even closer to Clara, eyeing her up and down. Clara couldn't help but feel like she wanted to do much more than chat.  
"Did you meet any of my uh- echos?" Clara asked, trying not to notice how incredibly slim and pretty Ashildr was.  
"Oh, I did a lot more than meet them." Ashildr flirted. Clara could feel her body giving in to temptation. Ashildr's small and light fingers were wrapping around her. Ashildr's lips were moving closer and closer. Clara's eyes became heavier. Ashildr was creeping in. Her lips were millimeters away. Then Clara's common sense took hold. She grabbed Ashildr's hands and held them on the desk to hold her in place.  
"Ashildr, this is a school. Anyone could walk in here." she warned sternly. Ashildr didn't look like she'd been scared away. If anything, Clara's show of force just made Ashildr want to shag her more.  
"Oh, have I been bad, Clara?" Ashildr stated. She grinded herself on Clara's body. "Have I been a naughty little girl?" Clara felt her body surrender to temptation again. But this time, she decided to let it.  
"Get on the desk." she ordered. Ashildr did nothing. Clara gave Ashildr a playful slap on the bum to show who was boss. "Get on the desk. This is my classroom, what I say goes."  
"Yes ma'am." replied Ashildr. She climbed onto the desk, moving all of Clara's stuff onto the floor and lying down. Clara climbed on top of her and held her hands in place again. She planted a passionate kiss on Ashildr's lips, who reciprocated. As they kissed, Ashildr moved her hands around Clara's body, particularly her lovely hips. Then Clara made another move. She moved Ashildr off the desk and pulled off her trousers and pants. She then bent Ashildr over the desk. She rubbed her hand all over Ashildr's lovely little ass before giving it a firm slap. Ashildr moaned at the slap.  
"You've been a very bad girl, Ashildr. *slap* Say it." Clara ordered.  
"Yes, I have *slap* I've been such a bad girl. *slap* Teach me a lesson, miss." Ashildr said, playing along with Clara's little role play. After one final slap, Clara moved again. She took off Ashildr's top and bra. Ashildr had a nice pair of C-cup tits. Nice and round, roughly the size of Ashildr's hands. Clara then got Ashildr to help her remove her own clothes. Clara herself had fantastic double D tits and a perfect round ass.  
"Now, back on the desk." Clara ordered. Ashildr obeyed. She loved it when Clara took control like this. It was intoxicating. Clara climbed on top and sat near Ashildr's face. Ashildr knew what to do. She pulled Clara down and licked her wonderful pussy. Within seconds, Clara was moaning. Ashildr was beyond good. She was damn near perfect. She knew all of Clara's weak spots. Though she did have several echos to practice on. Clara had to bit her own to lip to stop her from screaming to loudly. Soon enough though, even Clara had to reach her limit. As she felt a fast and powerful orgasm flood her senses, she couldn't help but scream. When she finally got her breath back, she climbed off the desk and kissed Ashildr again. Her lips now tasted of pussy. Clara rather liked it. As they kissed, Clara's hand crept down to Ashildr's pussy. She was dripping wet. She moaned the moment Clara's fingers touched her down there. Smirking, Clara inserted two fingers in. Ashildr's moans became louder. Clara grinned and picked up the pace.  
"Are you enjoying this, Ashildr?" Clara asked teasingly.  
"God yes, Clara! I love it!" Ashildr replied at the top of her lungs. She had fucked a lot of girls, and even a lot of guys, but none of them could make her scream the way Clara could. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure flow through her veins. Soon, her body tensed and her pussy tightened. She was about to cum. And Clara knew it. She slowed down. Ashildr felt the orgasm lose power. Why did she have to do that?  
"Tell me you're a bad girl, Ashildr. And I'll let you cum." Clara whispered.  
"I'm such a bad girl. NOW PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!!" she shouted. Clara inserted a forth finger and fucked her even faster. Just as Ashildr's orgasm was about to fade, it came roaring back. In under half a minute, Ashildr came. It was immense. As Ashildr's body relaxed, Clara licked up her cum. She tasted wonderful. "I love it when you do that, Clara."  
"Me too. If you're not staying anywhere, you should come back to mine." Clara offered.  
"Sure, why not?" Ashildr answered, smiling.


	2. Victorian Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashildr meets the Victorian echo of Clara at the bar where she works. And they hit it off very well.

Victorian London was an amazing sight. Nothing but progress as far as the eye could see. But good god, it never stopped raining. Ashildr was in the middle of one such rainstorm. She was soaked through in seconds. She could survive in far colder and wetter than this, but that didn't mean she wanted to just stay out and let the rain freeze her to the core. She looked around and saw a bar. She ran for the door and opened it. As she stepped inside, she felt the warmth of a fire. She breathed heavily and removed her hat. Even that was wet through. She rubbed her head to get the water out of her eyes. Then, she heard a voice.  
"You're just in time. I was about to close up." it said. It may have been in a 'working girl' accent, but Ashildr would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Clara Oswald. Ashildr looked to where the voice came from to see Clara in a barmaid uniform that looked extremely fetching on her. Clara always looked good in red, but the way the dress pushed her boobs up. Ashildr just wanted to tear it off. But that would be pretty rude of her. Clara herself was cleaning a beer mug. She looked Ashildr up and down. "Good god, what happened to you? Did you jump into a lake?" Oh, how Ashildr loved that sass.  
"May as well have." she sassed back, happy to see a familiar face. "It's a hell of a storm out there."  
"Would you like a drink?" Clara asked. Ashildr nodded. Clara poured her a pint of beer. She drank the entire thing in one go. "Blimey. That's a lot of drink for a small woman."  
"Yeah, I'm older than I look." Ashildr responded. "Any chance you have a room or something?"  
"No, we're full up, I'm afraid. Though, you could come back to mine. If you'd like. We would have to go back into that rain." Clara offered. Ashildr could hardly refuse. The two girls ran as fast as they could through the rain, which had only gotten worse. Clara led the way, holding onto Ashildr's hand. Eventually, they made it to Clara's place. It was a small house, but it was comfy. Though, Ashildr was now drenched again. The rain wasn't entirely bad, as it made Clara's boobs look even better. "Wow, you weren't kidding. That was some rain. I am going to get changed. If you need any clothes, I'll get you some spare nightgowns that should fit." She walked into a spare room, and got back out and passed Ashildr several white nightgowns before going back inside.  
As Clara got changed into a nightgown, Ashildr got out of her soaked jacket and trousers. She felt like she'd jumped into the ocean at winter. She removed her white top, which was completely see through thanks to the rain, and swapped it for one of Clara's smaller night gowns. It fit her surprisingly well. Then she realized something. They only had one bed. It was at this point that Clara came out of her room in her night gown. She looked very pretty. "Well, I guess we'll have to share a bed." she said.  
"I guess so." Ashildr said, feeling quietly happy. She walked over to the bed before Clara stopped her.  
"Wait-" she started. Ashildr turned to her. "-do I know you, from somewhere? I know it sounds odd, but I can't help but think that we've met at some point. You just look... familiar."  
"I can't say that I've met you before." Ashildr answered. She wasn't technically lying. "Trust me, I'd remember a face as pretty as yours."  
"Likewise." Clara replied. Ashildr noticed that they were both grinning. Clara and Ashildr were by now both sitting on the bed. Ashildr brushed Clara's hair. They locked eye contact. Ashildr could feel that eventually, one of them would lean in for a kiss. She waited to see whose willpower would run out first. She didn't wait for long. Clara almost lunged forward and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was long and intimate. A lover's kiss. Clara stopped the kiss and opened her eyes. She suddenly looked flustered and rather embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, miss. That was- uh-" she started, but Ashildr used her finger to turn Clara's head back to her. She leaned in and planted another kiss on Clara's lips. She felt Clara deepen the kiss and wrap her arms around her. Ashildr returned the favour. Clara pulled Ashildr on top of her. The kiss was by now fierce and passionate. Ashildr positioned herself between Clara's legs, which were spread open. Ashildr planted a few kisses on Clara's neck, while Clara closed her eyes and purred. Ashildr moved further down and kissed on Clara's boobs. Clara sat up and removed her night gown, leaving her completely naked. Ashildr grinned. So many things forgotten, and yet Ashildr would never, ever forget how good Clara looked without her clothes on. Ashildr moved back onto her breasts, and then down to her pussy. It was as wet as the rain outside. Ashildr didn't hesitate. She licked away instantly. Clara started moaning within seconds.  
"Oh, wow miss. That's- that's spectacular. You have a very talented tongue." she proclaimed. Ashildr took this as invitation to go faster. Clara grabbed onto Ashildr's hair and the bed sheets as her orgasm approached. Ashildr loved the way she went silent. It was the perfect build up to when she came and screamed like no other woman could. And boy, did she scream. The whole of London could probably hear her. As Clara caught her breath, Ashildr sat up and watched her boobs heave up and down. They were hypnotizing. "May I remove your nightgown and return the favour?" Clara flirted, seeing Ashildr zone out as she stared at her tits.  
"Oh, you most certainly may." Ashildr flirted back. Clara removed Ashildr's nightgown and kissed her lovely boobs before setting her down on the bed. Clara kissed down Ashildr's stomach before getting to work on Ashildr's young and desperate pussy. Ashildr was soon moaning as loudly as Clara was earlier. Only Clara could lick like that. Only Clara instinctively knew which buttons to press to make you lose your mind. Ashildr could resist the urge to scream better than Clara could, but even she had her limits. And as Clara brought her to orgasm, that limit was broken and Ashildr screamed. She felt the orgasm course through her like a powerful wave. As she recovered, Clara crawled up to lie next to her. Ashildr then noticed they were sweating. She giggled slightly, realizing the irony of escaping the water, only to get wet.


	3. Oswin Oswald (Asylum of the Daleks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashildr is on a space cruiser where she bumps (literally) into Oswin Oswald.

Ashildr was never one for parties. There was nothing she had against them, it's just that after a few thousand of them, you start to notice the repetition of them. Everyone drinks, fools around, occasionally play drinking games. It was all just white noise for Ashildr. It was made even worse by the fact that she couldn't even get drunk. She could drink all the alcohol on the ship and not get a buzz. She enjoyed watching everyone else have a good time, but after a while, it got tiring watching other people have fun. She sighed to herself and planned to retire to her room. She sat up and began walking, which was tougher than it looked. The room wasn't too crowded, but everyone was so drunk, she had to weave and curve just to avoid people bumping into her. One man nearly lunged at her. She ducked out of the way, only to walk right into someone else's path. That someone was carrying a lot of drinks. And they all ended up on Ashildr's top. She sighed as the stink of alcohol covered her, but she looked up to see a comforting sight. Clara Oswald. Ashildr had a habit of running into one of Clara's echos when she least expected it.  
"Oh my god. I am so sorry." the echo said. She didn't look very drunk. Maybe she was the sensible one.  
"Hey, Oswin, where are the drinks?" shouted a voice from behind Ashildr.  
"Get them yourself for once, you lazy bastard." the echo replied. So, this echo was called Oswin. No Clara, just Oswin. 'Note to self, don't call her Clara by mistake.' Ashildr thought to herself. She had nearly forgotten Oswin had just spelt 50 credits worth of drink on her. "Uh... maybe we should go back to my room? I could wash it off there."  
"After you." responded Ashildr. Oswin led her away from the party and towards the rooms. Oswin's room was one of the rooms reserved for the crew. It was much bigger than Ashildr's. Much more spacious and roomy. She didn't see anything that would help her get the drink off of her. Oswin directed her to a white room, in which she found a clothes dryer and a bath so large, Ashildr thought it was a swimming pool. "You brought me here to give me a bath? I do have a shower in my room."  
"Trust me, you do not want to use the showers in the customer rooms." Oswin said. "The water's top of the line. Don't even need any soap or shampoo. The water does all the work. I need to get back to the party. What's your name?"  
"Ashildr" she answered.  
"Bless you." Oswin responded. "Just put your clothes in the dryer. That thing takes a few hours. Feel free to borrow my dressing gown. Well, one of them. Take a bath. I'll see you when the party ends." Then, Oswin walked out of the room. Ashildr smirked. It was always nice to meet a familiar face.

Ashildr's bath was a good one, no doubt. The stink of beer and vodka were gone. And she felt extremely refreshed. She didn't bother with a dressing gown. She walked around Oswin's room, waiting for her to come back. Soon enough, Oswin walked through the door and dropped her jaw as she saw Ashildr completely naked.  
"Well." Oswin started. "I guess dressing gowns are not to your liking."  
"Nah. I guess I just like being naked." Ashildr responded teasingly. Despite technically being different people, every echo of Clara had the same reaction to seeing her naked. Shock, followed by lust. Oswin had quickly moved to the latter.  
"Don't you think it's a bit unfair? That you are naked, and that I am still fully clothed?" she responded.  
"Indeed." Ashildr flirted back. "Let's even the odds." Then, she moved forward and kissed Oswin on the lips. Oswin kissed back in only the way an echo of Clara could. With intense pleasure, but complete control over herself and her urges. As Ashildr was naked, Oswin's hands were unhindered as they explored her body without obstacles. Ashildr, however, had to get Oswin's red dress off. She didn't waste any time. Lust had by now consumed her. She tore the dress off, nearly ruining it. But it was worth it to see Oswin's body in all its wonder. Her wonderful boobs and hourglass figure were as jaw dropping as ever. Oswin noticed that Ashildr had frozen to admire her naked body, and used it to push her against the wall. She moved down to kiss Ashildr's round boobs, then down her slim stomach, and then finally to her pussy. Oswin kissed Ashildr's nether regions a few times, teasing her before going in for the kill. She didn't just eat Ashildr's pussy, she ravaged it. Ashildr grinded herself against the wall, trying to get every once of pleasure possible. Oswin's tongue was perhaps better than any of her counterparts, which was saying something. Ashildr's moans soon turned to scream, as her orgasm built and built. All it took was one strong lick of her clit to drive her to orgasm. Ashildr screamed into the air at the top of her lungs. Oswin kept licking away as Ashildr caught her breath.  
"I must say." Oswin said, finally finished with her assault on Ashildr's cunt. "You have a wonderful pussy."  
"I bet it isn't as good as yours." Ashildr responded. Grinning, Oswin led her to the bed and lied down, her legs wide open. Ashildr knelled and moved inbetween them. Her pussy was dripping wet. Ashildr kissed up her legs slowly before going to town on her. She repeated Oswin's technique on her. She did not hold back. She held Oswin in place, making sure she could not escape her ferocious tongue. Oswin soon started moaning, and even sooner did those moans turn to screams of pleasure.  
"Oh my stars." Oswin exclaimed. "You are a quick learner. It took me years to get that good. Yes, don't stop. Don't fucking stop!" Ashildr did as Oswin asked. She increased the pace, and Oswin's screams grew louder and louder until she came. Ashildr savored the taste of her pussy for a few moments before joining her on the bed. They laid next to each other, naked and sweating. Oswin rolled on top of Ashildr and kissed her. Ashildr kissed her back. At least the party wasn't a complete waste of time.


	4. Captain Clara Oswin: Pirate Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashildr disguises herself as an English soldier and attempts to discover if Captain Oswin is an echo of Clara Oswald.

As Ashildr climbed the ship, still drenching wet, she regretted wearing so many layers of clothing. Why did English soldiers have to wear so much? None of it was any real use. It wasn't armour, it was just a stupid fashion choice. She was climbing the ship called the Red Oswald. The name alone caught Ashildr's attention. It couldn't be a coincidence. And the captain's name was Clara Oswin. Dead giveaway. There was every chance this was all a big coincidence, but somehow, Ashildr doubted it. She made her way up to the captain's quarters and opened the window. She climbed through to see an almost golden room. The bed was queen sized. On the table, she saw several maps. She looked at them more carefully. They were maps of the as of yet explored world. Though Ashildr knew they were not complete yet. It was at this point that she felt a cold blade against her neck. Who the hell could have sneaked up on her?  
"Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?" the sword wielder said. Ashildr couldn't help but smile. It was Clara. She turned around to see Captain Oswin herself. She wore a green jacket over a white shirt, a belt with two guns, a spare sword in another belt, and brown trousers. "You're not an Englishmen. You're far too pretty."  
"Thank you." Ashildr responded kindly. "And you're too beautiful to be a thief. So I'm guessing you are the famed Captain Oswin."  
"Indeed, and you're on my ship." Oswin reminded her. "I hope you have a good reason for being here."  
"Oh, that's easy enough to answer." Ashildr said. In an instant, she spun with Oswin's arm in hand. She quickly positioned herself near the captain's lips. Her hand reached round the back of Oswin's head. She held her lips milometers away from Oswin's sweet lips, but did not kiss her. She wanted to get a bit of foreplay first. "I wanted to see you. Your beauty is legendary. And yet you are more beautiful than I imagined."  
"You flatter me." Oswin responded. She was smiling too. "But flattery is not good enough a reason to be on my ship. You're going to have to leave."  
"Oh, really?" Ashildr asked teasingly. She reached for Oswin's spare sword and backed away, twirling her sword to show off. "Make me." Oswin swung first, and Ashildr parried. Oswin made several playful swings. She seemed to know this was foreplay as well. Oswin grabbed Ashildr's sword hand and pushed her against the wall. Ashildr felt strangely aroused as she felt herself pinned against the wall.  
"You've been very naughty, sneaking onto my ship. Maybe I should give you a quick spanking before I throw you off." Oswin flirted. She slowly took her hand off of Ashildr's sword hand and slapped her on the ass. Ashildr's arousal only grew as Oswin grabbed her lovely little bum. But she quickly turned the tables, spinning Oswin and pinning her against the wall. She grinded herself against Oswin.  
"Is that what you want to do, Captain? To punish me?" she flirted. Oswin purred as Ashildr grinded herself against her, and then she pushed her towards the bed. Oswin held Ashildr's sword hand and pushed her again, forcing Ashildr to lean on the bed for support. Oswin then lent in and kissed her passionately on the lips, tongue and all. She only kissed her for a few seconds though, giving Ashildr only a taste of her tongue.  
"Put the sword down, and I'll kiss you again." Oswin ordered. Goddammit, why did Clara have to be so sexy when she took control?  
"Yes, captain." Ashildr said, letting her sword drop to the floor, defeated by her own lust. Oswin in turn, dropped her sword and gave Ashildr another, much deeper kiss. She removed Ashildr's red jacket and tore her top off. Ashildr moaned as her white top ripped at Oswin's hands, and her naked body exposed to the captain. Ashildr returned the favour, removing Oswin's jacket and her belt before tearing her top apart, revealing her incredible tits. As she planted several kisses on Oswin's boobs, Oswin worked on removing Ashildr's trousers. She gave her bare bum a good slap. Ashildr moaned. Ashildr then removed Oswin's trousers for her. She kissed Oswin's lovely bum several times until Oswin took control again. She pushed Ashildr onto her back and sat on her face. Ashildr knew what to do. She licked Oswin's pussy eagerly. It tasted even better than she remembered.  
"That's the spot. Lick my pussy, you little slut! This is what you get for breaking into my ship! God, yes, that's amazing!" Oswin said. Her voice was intoxicating. Ashildr licked even faster. She could feel Oswin's body tense up. She went faster yet again, and Oswin came. The scream she made was of pure bliss. Ashildr licked up the juices off her face and sat there. She knew that, echo or not, Clara was never done at just one orgasm. Sure enough, Oswin grabbed Ashildr, kissed her again, and pushed her down onto the bed. She got off the bed and got onto her knees. She invited Ashildr over. Ashildr moved in front of her, her legs wide open. Oswin smiled at the sight of her pussy. "Now then, you're going to be a good girl and cum for me, aren't you?"  
"Yes, captain, I'll cum. I'll cum for you." Ashildr responded. Oswin then started to lick. She was much slower to start. She was only teasing Ashildr, building her up. Ashildr purred and moaned at the slow pace. She knew how good Oswin really was, and she was waiting for it. Sure enough, Oswin slowly started to go faster. Her skill was unmatched, perhaps even by Ashildr. She knew exactly where to lick. And at what speed. She knew just how much to lick without making her cum to soon, but just enough to make Ashildr scream. Her body tensed and relaxed as intense pleasure kept pulsing through her. "Oh my god, captain! You have an amazing tongue. God yes, don't stop! Please, I beg you, let me cum!" she begged. She knew Oswin was still holding back. She wanted it all. And she got it. Oswin grinned and gave it her all. She ravaged Ashildr's pussy and drove her over the edge. Ashildr screamed her final scream of the night as Oswin made her orgasm in only the way an echo of Clara could. She looked down to see Oswin licking up her juices. The sight of it made her horny again.  
"Well, you're good with a sword, and you are even better in the bedroom." Oswin said. "I think you have earned the right to leave."  
"Oh, but please let me stay." Ashildr begged. She sat up to get close to Oswin's lips again. "My body and mind long only for you, captain." Oswin licked her lips and kissed her again.


	5. Clara the Assassin: Medieval Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying out life as a princess, Ashildr is visited by an assassin in the night.

Being a princess was no way near as glamorous as many would lead you to believe. Maybe for other people it was a nice life, but for Ashildr, it was ungodly boring. Nothing but trying on dresses, and going to gardens and talking about boys. That last part was the most amusing to Ashildr. Everyone treated her as an innocent child when she'd had her fair share of fun. That being said, being a princess did mean you got first pick of the best looking guys. Sometimes you could get a girl, but you had to be careful, or you'd both get hanged. Boys, however, you could mess about with. That was what Ashildr was doing. After another boring party, Ashildr had spotted a guy and decided to, as the servants put it 'share a bed' with him. It was during this that Ashildr realized men were used to being on top in the bedroom. Or at least this man was. So he was very surprised when Ashildr got on top and rode him ferociously. She was rough and firm, holding on the bed. Ashildr was by now more experienced than any mortal could possibly be. So when her guest blew his load early, Ashildr was not surprised. But she was a bit disappointed. Granted, the Mire chip stopped her from having children unless she wished it, so that was something. But she was getting sick of partners who couldn't handle her. She could hold back, but she hated doing that. She got off his cock and lied on the bed, while he put his clothes back on and left. Ashildr sighed. Not exactly romantic. She decided it was best to drift off. Just as she felt herself start to fall sleep, she felt a draft. She looked at the window, but it was closed. Odd. Just as she considered getting out of bed, a shadow jumped on top of her. Suddenly, Ashildr felt a fine dagger upon her throat. It was no threat to her. She looked to see the shadow was in fact a woman dressed all in black. Her face and hair were covered by a mask, but her eyes were exposed. Ashildr could swear she'd seen those eyes before. The shadowy woman held a finger to Ashildr's lips.  
"Do you mind if I take this off?" the woman said. And that voice too. So familiar. Ashildr nodded. When the woman removed her mask, her hair flowed magnificently and her face almost glowed. Ashildr felt like an idiot. It was Clara. Clara, all in black, and with a knife. 'My lucky day' Ashildr thought to herself. "Thank you. I can't stand the retched thing. Now then, to business. That man of yours. How do you know him?"  
"Barely. I just brought him in here for a night of passion." Ashildr answered honestly. She always met Clara in the most unusual of ways.  
"That is a shame. I was rather hoping you had something useful to tell me." Clara said.  
"Who are you?" Ashildr asked.  
"That does not matter." Clara responded. "What matters is, I have an interest in that man."  
"You mean you want to kill him?" Ashildr corrected. Clara paused. She looked closer at Ashildr.  
"Interesting." she said. Ashildr was desperate to kiss those lips. And elsewhere, for that matter. "You claim to be a princess, but you are in fact the opposite. Not a whore by any means. You're far too dignified for that. You're a warrior. A warrior pretending to be a lady."  
"Yeah, and I'm starting to have second thoughts." Ashildr sassed, the knife still cold against her bare skin.  
"Aw, it can't all be bad. You do get a pick of the good looking boys." Clara replied.  
"What if I'm interested in more than boys?" Ashildr flirted. Clara paused and smiled.  
"I think we're getting off the subject. Now, I don't want to kill more people than I need to, but I need a guarantee that you won't tell anyone about this." she threatened. Ashildr felt the knife press a little more heavily against her neck.  
"How about a deal?" Ashildr said quickly. She may not be killed by a slash of the throat, but it still hurt. "I keep visiting him, and I feed you information. In return, I get to sleep with you." she glided her hands up Clara's hips. Clara grinned.  
"You would betray a man for a few nights of passion with me?" she asked.  
"I would betray this whole kingdom for one night with you." Ashildr replied. She wasn't even lying. Clara paused, thinking it through. Ashildr watched those lovely eyes fill with lust. Clara took her knife and stabbed it hard into the bedside table. She then leaned down and kissed Ashildr with a passion and fire she had not felt in years. Ashildr's naked body was all Clara's now. Clara sat up and ripped her black top off. Her tits were as amazing as Ashildr remembered them. She sat up to grab them and lick her nipples. Clara moaned and pulled her in. Ashildr worshiped her tits, kissing and licking them all over until Clara leaned back down onto the bed, with Ashildr on top. Ashildr instinctively knew what Clara wanted. She kissed downward and removed Oswin's black trousers. She did not wait to tease Clara, instead eating her pussy relentlessly, as if she had been starved for several weeks and presented with a three course meal. Clara's purrs turned to moans.  
"Oh, you are very good. I can tell I am not your first. Such talent. But I think we both know you can do better, don't we?" she said. Even as an echo, Clara knew Ashildr like the back of her hand. Ashildr grinned and licked even faster. And Clara's moans turned to screams. Ashildr felt Clara's muscles tense up. She focused on Clara's sensitive clit. With one final scream, Clara orgasmed. She sat up, pulled Ashildr towards her and kissed her again. Ashildr felt her tongue lick her own juices off of her lips. "Now then. I believe it is your turn." She pushed Ashildr onto her back and kissed up her fine legs. Ashildr purred with every kiss. Clara was always so good at build up. Up the shins, past the knees, over the thighs, and finally at her dripping wet pussy. "Oh, look at this. I'm guessing your man did not satisfy you. You poor thing. Not being able to cum. Why don't we fix that?" In an instant, Clara started fingering and rubbing her pussy. Ashildr started screaming almost instantly. Clara always knew just how to driver her mad. As proven when she swapped hands, and she put her right hand into Ashildr's mouth. It was covered in her own juices, and she licked up greedily. "Does it taste good?"  
"Good god, it taste amazing!" Ashildr responded. She could barely form words with Clara's incredible fingers working their magic on her. Then, Clara moved down to eat her. And Ashildr screamed. "Holy shit! Oh, that's wonderful. Yes, please keep going. Make me yours for the night!" She felt Clara's tongue work its wonders on her until even Ashildr could not resist anymore. Her body tensed up and she had a most powerful orgasm. After it subsided, she relaxed. Clara moved up to watch her process what had just happened.  
"Now then, I'll be back tomorrow night. And if you have anything useful, I'll make you cum twice. Do we have a deal?" Clara asked. She was licking her lips as she talked.  
"Definitely." Ashildr replied, grinning. Oswin kissed her one final time and disappeared into the night.


	6. Clara Oswald: American Revolution Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is running away from English soldiers in 1777 America when she runs into an old friend.

Clara was running. Exactly where, she didn't know. She just knew to avoid anyone with a red jacket. Leave it to the Doctor to rant about how stupid the English were in front of English soldiers. She found herself in a huge crowd in the middle of a busy street. Everyone was wearing mixtures of brown, while Clara wore all blue. Not a good thing when you were trying to hide. Clara moved as fast as she could, but the street was so crowded, she had to push through the masses. It didn't help that they all hunched up together like a barrier. Clara nearly tripped, and in her attempt to gain her footing again, bumped into someone the same size as her. When she turned to apologize, her jaw dropped. It was Ashildr. And she looked as stunned as Clara did.  
"Ashildr?"  
"Clara?"  
They said each others name in unison. The shout of an Englishmen reminded Clara of her predicament.  
"No time to explain, I need a place to hide. Know anywhere? Please say yes." Clara said quickly.  
"Sure. Follow me." Ashildr responded. She grabbed Clara's hand and guided her through the busy streets and into several alleyways. It was at moments like this being small wasn't such a bad thing. They ran for about a mile until Ashildr brought them to a small house. This was her hiding place. She brought Clara inside and brought her up to the bedroom. It was nice and snug, though Clara still preferred her own bedroom. It wasn't bad for the 18th Century, though. Clara heard soldiers pacing all around outside. She started pacing up and down to cope with the stress. Ashildr however, was sitting comfortably on the bed, grinning at the sight of Clara pacing. It didn't take long for Clara to notice how amused Ashildr was looking.  
"Shut up." Clara said over her own footsteps.  
"I didn't say anything." Ashildr retorted. "Look, the guards aren't going to look for you in here. Just sit down and relax."  
"You try relaxing when England is trying to kill you." Clara retorted back. Her shoes were really noisy on the wooden floor.  
"I have. Multiple times." Ashildr reminded her. Clara sighed and sat down on the bed. Then, she started tapping her fingers. Her right leg twitched. Ashildr sighed this time and held her hand. "Is there something I can do to help you relax?"  
"That... depends on what you mean by 'relax'" Clara answered. For her, it had only been a couple of days since Ashildr 'visited' her in her school. But for her, it hadn't even happened yet. She didn't even know if this Ashildr had even had sex yet. As Ashildr leaned in for a kiss, Clara stopped her. "Ashildr, wait. Have you... actually done this before?"  
"I'm nearly a thousand years old, Clara." Ashildr reminded her. "I've been around." With that, she lent in and kissed Clara on the lips. And Clara kissed right back. She had to admit, this did help her relax. Ashildr's kissing moved down to her open neck. Clara was in utter bliss as Ashildr planted kiss after sweet kiss on her.  
"Actually, Ashildr." Clara started, trying to regain control of her own body. "I should get back to the Doctor."  
"What? And leave me alone again." Ashildr responded. Goddammit, now she was guilt tripping her. And it was working.  
"You know what, it's his fault I'm hiding here." Clara said. Now it was her turn to kiss Ashildr. She decided to make it a nice snog. Ashildr seemed to like it. She extended her tongue for Clara to let into her mouth. As the kiss deepened, Clara felt Ashildr's hands move around. Her hands went under her top, and slowly made their way upwards. Clara had missed Ashildr's lovely hands. Clara let Ashildr squeeze and caress her boobs. Both girls moaned, but Ashildr moaned a little louder. Clara then pulled Ashildr towards her as she lied down on the bed. Ashildr sat on top of her and took off her jacket and shirt with a little help from Clara. She had a beautiful naked body. Not as well endowed as Clara, but perfectly slim and athletic. Clara spread her hands all around her top. From her stomach, to her hips, to her back and even to her perfectly round boobs. "Have you been working out?"  
"You could say that." Ashildr said. Her mind was in ecstasy as Clara worshiped her bare skin. She undid her trousers and Clara pulled them down slightly, just so she could rub Ashildr's sensitive cunt. Ashildr moaned as she felt Clara's delicate fingers again. Clara's right hand soon got to work, fingering and teasing Ashildr, while her left hand kept rubbing her body. She even gave Ashildr a couple cheeky slaps on her ass. "Oh, Clara, I have missed this. No one makes love to me like you can. That's it- oh, right there. That's the spot. Oh my god." Clara had found Ashildr's g-spot, and was taking advantage of it. Ashildr's moans turned to screams as Clara's fingers fucked her roughly. "That's it, Clara! I'm cumming, I'm cumming! Holy shit!" She held onto Clara's hand and thrusted her fingers into her, which only made her cum faster. Her pussy gripped onto Clara's fingers as she came. As Ashildr caught her breath, she pulled Clara's wet fingers to her lips and licked them clean. Clara's jaw dropped as she watched innocent little Ashildr lick up her own juices. Though, Clara knew first hand Ashildr was never all innocent.   
"Well now. That was a nice way to pass the time." Clara said. Nice was one hell of an understatement. "But now I think it's your turn." She slapped Ashildr's ass again to motivate her. Ashildr pulled Clara onto her knees and kissed her again. As they kissed, they worked together to tear all of Clara's clothes off. It didn't take them long. The instant Clara was naked, Ashildr pushed her down and leaned in to kiss her again. Clara felt Ashildr kiss her way down. She spread her legs to allow Ashildr easy access. Ashildr did not waste time. She ate Clara's pussy greedily. She held Clara in place. She knew how Clara loved to writhe and twitch when having sex, and she wanted to make sure Clara didn't move too much. As Ashildr licked, Clara felt tons of sexual energy flow through her. Since she couldn't writhe about to expel it, she resorted to moaning it out. "Oh my god, Ashildr. You are good. You are very, very good! Holy fuck, that's amazing." Spurred on by Clara's dirty talk, Ashildr showed Clara just how good she truly was. She accelerated the pace, and Clara's controlled moans turned to chaotic screams of pleasure. She couldn't even form words, the pleasure was too great. Soon, she reached her limit. And she climaxed. Ashildr kept licking as Clara's orgasm subsided. When her orgasm finished, Ashildr sat up and licked her lips as Clara watched.  
"It's always a pleasure to run into you, Clara." Ashildr complemented.   
"Indeed. I don't think anyone's made me cum that quickly." Clara replied.


	7. The Knightmare meets Clara - 1650

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knightmare infiltrates a house for some rare diamonds where she meets another echo of Clara Oswald - and this one has a gun.

Ashildr liked being the Knightmare. The excitement of the crime, the thrill of the chase, the feeling of getting away. It was a good life. If you knew what you were doing. And no one knew it better than Ashildr. Tonight, however, she'd taken a pass on the highway. She'd heard that a rich family in a nearby house owned some of the most precious diamonds in the world. How could any good thief resist? Ashildr was dressed in all black, complete with an eye mask, bandanna and hat. She easily climbed in through someone's bedroom and moved through the house. No guards, just a few servants still going about their duties. Idiots. Didn't they want to keep the diamonds? Ashildr sneaked into the master bedroom and picked them out of a small chest. She grinned to herself and put them in her pocket. She was only halfway back to her exit when she heard a yell of anger.  
"The diamonds have gone. We have an intruder." the angry voice said. Ashildr moved faster. In under 10 seconds, she was back at the bedroom. She rushed to the window, feeling glad to escape. Then, she heard the click of a gun. But there were not any guards. The click came from the bed.  
"Turn around, and step into the light." a voice said. Ashildr smiled. She turned and saw Clara Oswald on the bed in her night gown. She did look very fetching in white. Especially when it left her breasts nice and exposed. Ashildr slowly stepped into the light of a candle Clara had just lit. Clara looked about 19. Much younger than any of the Clara's Ashildr had yet met. But still gorgeous, none the less. "Hm, I thought you'd be bigger. Take off your mask. Let's see who you really are, Knightmare." Ashildr couldn't help but grin. She reached up and removed her eye mask first. Then the bandanna. Clara looked confused when the dreaded Knightmare turned out to be a "young" girl. Then she took off her hat. Her long flowing hair was released. Clara had to clear her throat.  
"Not exactly what you expected, I'm guessing." Ashildr sassed. Clara did indeed look rather shocked.  
"I suppose not. Now, give me the diamonds." Clara replied.  
"Or what?" Ashildr retorted quickly.  
"Or I'll shoot you." Clara threatened. Ashildr didn't feel threatened. A bullet was nothing to her. If anything, seeing Clara with a gun was rather exciting.  
"Could you shoot me, though?" Ashildr asked. She removed her boots and gloves. She climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Clara, who was still pointing a gun at her. "Could you honestly kill me?" Ashildr crawled past the gun and towards Clara's lips. Ashildr licked her lips to make them nice and wet for her. Clara's eyes were closing. She wanted it too. Ashildr could feel Clara's spare hand on her back.  
"Lock the door." Clara said. Ashildr paused for a second, then carried on. Then, Clara held her gun under Ashildr's head, pointing right up. "Actually, you stay right here on the bed, and take off your overalls." Ashildr grinned and nodded. Clara stood up, gun in hand and walked to the door. As she did. Ashildr removed her jacket. She had a two guns on her belt, but she ignored them. All that was left was her black trousers and white shirt. Clara locked the door and walked in front of the bed. She motioned Ashildr to come closer. Like a cat, Ashildr crawled up and stood on her knees. Clara held the gun to her head and used her spare hand to feel all over Ashildr's body. She started on her slim legs. Then, she gripped her lovely bum. Ashildr had to hide a moan. She stroked up her stomach and to her perfectly round breasts.  
"What's a pretty thing like you doing stealing for a living?" Clara asked.  
"I enjoy it." Ashildr replied. She herself had started caressing Clara's lovely hips. She noticed Clara's innocent eyes fill up with lust and kissed her. And Clara kissed right back. Ashildr heard the gun click again, and then she heard it fall to the floor. This was when Clara deepened the kiss. Both girls wrapped their arms round each other, pulling the other in. Ashildr grabbed Clara's incredible ass. It was Clara's turn to hide a moan. Ashildr decided to shake things up. She pulled Clara with her as she fell back onto the bed. She then flipped Clara over and started kissing her neck. This was when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Miss Oswald, are you in there?" a voice said. Both Ashildr and Clara froze. Ashildr prepared herself for making a quick dash for her stuff and legging it.  
"Yes, but I'm not decent. Please don't come in." Clara said. Ashildr smiled with relief and went back to kissing her neck. These kisses were more silent and intimate.  
"Just be careful, we've had an intruder. Keep the door locked." the voice said. As they heard footsteps heading away, Clara and Ashildr resumed their assault on each other. Ashildr removed her top first. Clara grabbed her bare boobs and smiled.  
"What's your true name?" Clara asked.  
"Ashildr. You?"  
"Clara."  
Ashildr smiled. She loved that word more than any other. She removed her trousers to reveal a dripping wet pussy. Clara flipped Ashildr onto her back and licked her pussy. It felt so good, Ashildr had to bit down hard on her lip to stop her from moaning. She had forgotten how skilled Clara was. Her tongue felt fantastic, and she knew exactly how to use it. "Oh god, Clara. You have an amazing tongue." she said. Spurred on, Clara went even faster. Fighting the urge to moan became even harder as Clara's tongue brought Ashildr ever closer to orgasm. Clara seemed to notice. She grinned at the sight of Ashildr struggling to make noise. Soon enough, it was too much. As her orgasm flowed through her, Ashildr screamed as silently as she could. After the orgasm subsided, Ashildr had to catch her breath again. Clara crawled up to her and kissed her.  
"My turn, I believe." she said. Ashildr could hardly argue. She kissed Clara again and removed her night gown. Her jaw dropped at the sight of her naked body. Clara squeezed and played with her tits to give Ashildr a show. "Impressed?"  
"Oh, beyond impressed." Ashildr said. She kissed and licked Clara's nipples before lying back down. She pulled Clara on top of her face and licked away.  
"Oh my goodness, Ashildr. That's-" Clara whispered. She purred and moaned as Ashildr ate her incredible pussy. "-that's incredible. Oh, yes, that's it. Oh, Ashildr! You are anything but a nightmare." Soon, Clara started grinding on Ashildr's tongue. They both loved it. Ashildr quickened the pace, and Clara's moans became louder, despite her best intentions. She reached up and grabbed Clara's tits again. They were truly spectacular. Clara grabbed her hands and guided them, adding to the arousal. Soon, Clara's remarkable stamina ran out and she climaxed. She managed to keep her scream silent, but only just. She sat off Ashildr's face and lied back down on the bed. Ashildr licked Clara's juices off her lips and put her clothes back on. Clara watched her, still in total bliss.  
"Must you go?" Clara asked.  
"I'm afraid so. But if you wish, I will visit again." Ashildr replied. The girls kissed one final time. Ashildr put her hat back on, and jumped out of the window.


	8. Handcuffed in Hospital: 1970's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting into a rather violent bar fight, Ashildr wakes up to find Clara is her nurse.

Ashildr woke up in the late night hours in a daze. She was in a hospital. There was no other beds. She was in a room, all to herself. As she tried to get up to get her bearings, she realized she was handcuffed to the bed. Just fantastic. What the hell had happened last night? She pulled on the cuffs, but they wouldn't budge. She gave up a few minutes later and lied back down. Her best hope was to wait for someone to come see her. She waited for about half an hour, listening to the tick of the clock. Then the door opened. And there was Clara Oswald - in a nurse uniform. Ashildr nearly had to clear her throat. Just the mere image of Clara in a uniform made her excited. Clara saw her and walked over.  
"Well, you're finally awake. Any aching anywhere?" she asked.  
"No, but why the hell am I handcuffed?" Ashildr asked.  
"Oh, that was the police. You were being pretty violent. Must have been drunk out of your mind." replied Clara. Ashildr did remember a lot of fighting. She wasn't actually drunk. She was just faking it. Maybe she took the charade a bit too far.  
"Well, I'm all better now. Could you please remove them so I can go home?" Ashildr asked.  
"Well... I really shouldn't." Clara said. Ashildr knew that was a yes. "Oh, fine. But only because you asked nicely. You end up like this again, I'm not helping." She grabbed a nearby key and undid Ashildr's cuffs. As Ashildr rubbed her wrists where the cuffs had bothered her, Clara ticked off a few things with her pencil.  
"Thanks for the early release, but I should be heading off." Ashildr said. Then, a cheeky little thought entered her head. "Unless you'd like to have some fun?" She walked up to Clara and wrapped her arms around her. Sweet innocent Clara had no idea what to do.  
"OK, this is going over the line. I work here." Clara responded. She made no physical attempt to resist. In fact, Ashildr felt her hand reach down for her bum. Cheeky.  
"You could come back to my place, if you'd like." Ashildr replied. This was when she planted a single, passionate kiss on Clara's lovely lips. She walked back to the door, swaying her ass as she did so. She felt an arm grab her and turn her around, which was when Clara planted a kiss on her lips. Ashildr smiled and returned it. The kiss became deeper and more wild as Ashildr felt Clara all over. Unfortunatly, Clara then decided to stop the kiss.  
"Just got to lock the door. Don't want anyone interrupting us." she said. She ran to the door and locked it with a key. She ran back to Ashildr and pushed her onto the bed. Ashildr smiled as she felt Clara's incredible tongue yet again. Ashildr flipped on top and reached for Clara's uniform, pulling it apart. Clara wore a bra underneath, which Ashildr pulled off. Clara's boobs were spectacular, no doubt. She grabbed them and squeezed them, as Clara moaned. "I've never had another girl feel my boobs before."  
"Such a shame. You have such a lovely pair." Ashildr said. Clara smiled at the compliment. Ashildr paused her assault on her boobs and reached up for her top. She unbuttoned the first button slowly. "Would you like to see mine?" she teased, grabbing her boobs to tempt her. It did the trick. Clara sat up to unbutton and remove her shirt. Ashildr wasn't wearing a bra, so her beautiful boobs were in view immediately.  
"Blimey, that's.. quite a nice pair you have." Clara said. Ashildr purred as Clara squeezed and massaged her boobs. She was so delicate when she needed to be. She kissed her nipples a few times before pushing her down on the bed, with her on top. Ashildr felt Clara's skilled lips on her neck, while her hand worked downwards, underneath her pants. Ashildr nearly screamed when Clara placed her hand on her pussy. "Oh, that's a good sign. You ready for your check up?" Oh god, now she was doing role play.  
"Yes, nurse, I'm ready." Ashildr whispered. She felt two delicate fingers enter her, and she moaned. Those fingers slowly worked their way in and out of her. She was teasing her relentlessly. But the teasing did not last long. Soon, those fingers began to thrust at a much faster rate. And Ashildr's quiet moans turned to desperate screams. She felt Clara removed her trousers completely so that she could work faster. She inserted another finger into her. Ashildr watched her lick her lips as she fingered her. Oh god, the fingering was enough, the teasing was just overload. Ashildr quickly felt a orgasm building. "Shit, I'm cumming! I'm so close." Clara inserted a forth finger and brought Ashildr over the edge. She screamed for 10 whole seconds as her orgasm powered through her like an earthquake. As quickly as she came, she was ready for more. She sat up to kiss Clara again. "My turn." she said. In an instant, she removed all of Clara's uniform, then her pants and leggings. Her naked body was a sight to behold. Ashildr pushed Clara down onto her back and quickly applied a single lick on her pussy. Clara moaned just at the first lick. Ashildr smiled, and licked again. And again. And again. And she didn't hold back. Normally, she held back at first, but this time, she wanted to see what happened if she went at full speed from the start. The results were incredible. Clara's intoxicating screams filled up the room in seconds. She bit her lower lip to try and hide them, but it was no use. Her screams of lust and pleasure were unstoppable. Soon, Clara gave up and let the whole hospital fill up with her screams. Ashildr smiled. She loved watching Clara scream.  
"Oh my god! Holy shit! That's so good. That's so fucking good! Oh god, I'm cumming!" Clara shouted. At the word cumming, Ashildr felt her body tense up. her pussy released tons of juices on her. And Clara screamed powerfully. Ashildr licked up the juices of her face as Clara relaxed. After licking up Clara's juices, she took Clara's hand and licked up her own juices off of it. Clara looked up at the clock. "Huh. My shift has ended."  
"What now, my dear nurse?" Ashildr asked. Clara sat up and kissed her again.  
"Now, we go back to my place." she said. "And bring those handcuffs."


	9. Posing Nude: 1910

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While sailing across the ocean on a cruise liner, an echo of Clara sees some of Ashildr's drawings, and asks her to draw her - without her clothes.

Ashildr liked being at sea. The sense of adventure, of going somewhere new. It was a nice feeling. One even Ashildr never grew out of. The smell of the sea air always brought a smile to her face. And this was a very special ship. She managed to get her hands on a first class ticket. The result was one of the best rooms on the ship. Complete with a double bed, bath, paintings, and even a few servants. Chiefly, Clara Oswald. Ashildr had not yet talked to her outside of helping her arrange the room. She wondered if this Clara even knew her the way the other echos did. She barely registered her. With the other echos, Ashildr could at least feel the connection between them. But with this Clara, nothing. She was sitting on the sofa, looking through her sketches. She had been making sketches of people for around a hundred years now. It helped much better with her memory than her diary did. She passed the faces section, and reached the more intimate pages. Page after page of beautiful naked women, who had all posed for her. Each look brought back memories long since lost. Ashildr was about to touch herself when she heard a knock on the door. Ashildr put the diary down and walked to the door. On the other side was Clara in her servants uniform. Even with all of her body covered and her hair tied back, she looked beautiful.  
"Sorry to disturb you, miss." she said in an accent Ashildr hadn't heard since she met her Victorian echo. "But I left my ring in here. I was wondering if I could get it back."  
"Of course, come in." Ashildr replied. Clara walked through and started looking. Ashildr looked in the nearby shelves.  
"Don't bother yourself, miss." Clara said. Ashildr smiled. She did care.  
"No bother at all." she replied. As she moved to the other end of the room, she saw Clara pick up her diary. Oh god. Do something. But what? Ashildr stood there sheep faced as Clara saw her drawings.  
"Wow, miss. Are these your drawings? You're very good, if I may say so." she said as she looked through her sketches of people, cities, and woods.  
"Thanks, I've had a lot of time on my hands." Ashildr replied. She felt increasingly awkward as Clara flipped through page after page. Soon enough, Clara found her sketches of naked women.  
"Blimey." Clara started. "That's uh- quite a selection." Ashildr felt very embarrassed. She looked all around and saw an out of place ring. She almost ran towards it and picked it up. Clara looked at her just long enough to see it in her hand. "Oh, thank you miss. I was worried I'd lose that forever. Is there anything you need, miss?"  
"Oh no. I'm perfectly fine." Ashildr said, blushing. Clara bowed and walked to the door. 'Say something. Ask her to stay. Kiss her. Rip her clothes off and shag her. Anything!' went a little voice in Ashildr's head. To her immense relief, Clara turned around just before she reached the door.  
"I was wondering miss, if it's not too much trouble-" Clara started.  
"Anything, Clara." Ashildr said. Clara looked shocked to hear someone call her by her first name.  
"I was wondering if you could draw me." she finished. "Like those women." Ashildr smiled.  
"It would be my pleasure. There's a bathroom if you'd like to get changed in there."  
"Thank you, miss." Clara said, looking very excited. She almost ran into the bathroom. Ashildr smile became bigger at the thought of seeing Clara naked again. Not to mention she'd have a permanent reminder. She locked the door into the room and moved the sofa and chair so that the sofa faced the chair. She sat on the chair with a pencil and paper in hand and waited. And waited. Soon, Clara walked out of the bathroom with a dressing gown on. She walked next to the sofa. She slowly untied her gown and removed it, letting it fall to the floor. Ashildr's jaw fell at the sight of her. She scanned her from toe to head.  
"You're hair is still tied back." she said. Clara had glorious hair. It was such a shame to watch it held in place.  
"Sorry, miss." Clara said. She reached back and untied the hairband, and the gorgeous chestnut hair flowed with the magnificence of a great bird of beauty. Ashildr smiled. Clara smiled back nervously. "Would you like me on the sofa?" Ashildr couldn't even speak. She simply nodded and watched Clara lie on the sofa. She held her left arm above her head, and held her left leg high in the air. Ashildr got over her shock and started drawing. It took longer than usual. She stared back at Clara a second longer than with any of the other girls. She enjoyed watching Clara take form on her paper. First was her incredible hair and face, then she worked down to the body. The breasts in particular Ashildr struggled with. But she soon managed to draw them, and then focused on her limbs. Her slim, wonderful arms and legs. After some finishing touches to her personal favorite parts of Clara's body, she finished it. Clara started to get up.  
"Wait!" Ashildr shouted with urgency. Clara froze.  
"What's wrong, miss?"  
"Nothing, just-" she started. "-just lie back down. Just the way you were." Almost scared, Clara lied back down. Ashildr crawled up to her like a cat. She sat by the sofa and observed Clara's body more up close. She placed a hand on her stomach, and Clara shivered. She moved her hands all around her. From her legs, to her hips, to her breasts. She looked at Clara's face again and brushed her hair back. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Clara's smile returned after that remark.  
"I think that award goes to you, miss." Clara said. Clara extended her hand to Ashildr's face, and Ashildr held it close. The connection was there. Clear as day. The warmth of her hand filled Ashildr with happiness she so rarely felt. She leaned in and kissed Clara. And Clara kissed back. And it was bliss. It was joy, and heaven, and eternity. Ashildr stopped the kiss to look at Clara's beautiful face again. Then Clara pulled her in for another kiss. This time, the kiss was fiery and lustful. Ashildr couldn't help but climb on top of her as she felt Clara's hands feel all over her. "May I see you naked, miss?" Clara asked. Ashildr could never refuse her. She tore her white shirt apart and threw it on the floor. She removed her trousers with the same haste. She was as naked as Clara. Clara slowed to observe Ashildr naked. Ashildr purred as she felt Clara's delicate and loving hands feel all over her skin. "You are truly an angel, miss."  
"Please, Clara." Ashildr started. "Call me Ashildr." Clara leaned up to kiss Ashildr's stomach, which made her purr again.  
"Please make love to me, Ashildr." Clara asked. Ashildr did not hesitate. She held Clara down and kissed down her body, soon reaching her incredible pussy. She had neglected it the entire night. Keen to make up for lost time, she quickly started eating her. Clara's incredible moans soon filled the room. Oh, how Ashildr had missed that sound. The sound of pure pleasure. Clara's body writhed as Ashildr's tongue sent shockwaves of pleasure flowing through her. "Oh, thank you, Ashildr! I wanted you ever since I first saw you. I just never thought you would see me as anything more than a servant! Yes, Ashildr, I'm so close!" Ashildr's tongue soon brought Clara to scream violently as an orgasm crashed through her. Ashildr crawled up to be eye level with Clara again.  
"You're so much more than a servant to me, Clara." Ashildr said. Clara looked into Ashildr's eyes again.  
"No one's made me feel this good, Ashildr. Thank you. I only wish I could return the favour." Clara replied.  
"If that is what you wish, than go ahead. Devour my pussy, Clara. Make me scream your name like you screamed mine." Ashildr said. She could tell Clara was on the breaking point. She knew how Clara hated to be held in a cage for too long. Soon enough, Clara turned into a being of pure lust. She sat Ashildr on the sofa and jumped off it. Ashildr knew what to do. She positioned herself so that her legs were off the sofa and spread wide. Clara smiled at the sight of her wet pussy. She licked her lips and then licked Ashildr's pussy. And Ashildr screamed right there and then. Clara's tongue was masterful in the way it ravaged her. It hit all of her weak spots effortlessly, and it just kept on going. Ashildr's screams grew louder and louder as she let the pleasure flow through her. "Oh my god, Clara! You're incredible. You truly are! Oh, when we arrive in America, you are so coming to live with me. Oh, yes! That's it!" Clara had by now put together a technique which made Ashildr go mad with pleasure without making her cum early. Wow, Clara was good. Ashildr looked deep into Clara's lustful eyes as she kept eating her pussy. And those eyes were what brought Ashildr over the edge. Ashildr screamed powerfully as Clara made her cum. Ashildr felt the orgasm course through her, making her heart beat louder than ever. Clara wiped her lips clean and leaned up to kiss her again. Ashildr pulled her in and wrapped her legs around her.  
"Clara, how would you feel about sharing my bed?" Ashildr asked.  
"With pleasure, Ashildr." Clara replied.


	10. Breaking and Entering: Modern Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashildr breaks into Clara's flat in order to have a shower. And Clara is surprisingly cool with it.

The night air was cold and harsh. The sky was light blue under the full moon. And Ashildr was breaking into a flat. Not the most dignified of acts shes ever done. But Ashildr didn't have anywhere else to go. She managed to get the window and climbed in. She saw she was in a small bedroom. A three sided mirror was on the table and on the bed, the most beautiful creature Ashildr had ever laid eyes on: Clara Oswald. She slept in a red vest and black and red pyjama bottoms. She looked gorgeous. Ashildr took a minute to admire her before realizing how creepy she would look if Clara woke up. She went into the main room and saw the bathroom. She walked in, removed her clothes, and had a shower. The water cleaned her skin and removed the smell of ash from her body. She was finished in 10 minutes, but then her thoughts turned to Clara Oswald. And all the times she'd fucked her. She couldn't help herself. She put her fingers in her pussy to satisfy herself. She tried her absolute best not to scream, but her memories were just too numerous and too kinky. It didn't take her long to cum. She wasn't holding back, after all. After the orgasm, she caught her breath and turned off the shower. She dried herself thoroughly and opened the door. And on the other side was Clara Oswald. Ashilder jumped and screamed. Clara did not. She merely stood there with her arms crossed like a disapproving mother.  
"Seriously?" she asked. "You broke into my flat to have a fucking shower?"  
"Yeah, well, my other flat burned down." Ashildr explained.  
"Right. And you thought you would just come over here and be a lodger, then?" Clara added. Ashildr couldn't blame her for being angry. In fact, she liked Clara when she was angry.  
"Well, since we were friends." Ashildr replied.  
"You fucked my brains out on multiple occasions, and you think we're just friends?" Clara retorted. Goddammit, that just brought back more memories of Clara naked, which just made her horny again.  
"Does that mean I can stay?" Ashildr asked back.  
"On one condition. I get to fuck you whenever I please." Clara said. That remark made Ashildr's pussy wet again.  
"You have definitely got a deal there." she answered.  
"Good. Let's get started." Clara said. She smiled, and lunged forward. She held Ashildr against the wall to kiss her. Ashildr kissed her back until she stopped. Why did she stop? "Now then. Stay here, right against the wall, and touch yourself." she whispered. Once again, Ashildr found herself satisfying her own pussy. She immediately started moaning. Somehow, the presence of Clara just watching her made her a lot more sensitive. "That's it, Ashildr. I bet that pussy is extremely sensitive. Keep going, keep touching yourself. I want to see you cum for me." Good god, the way she talked drove Ashildr mad with lust. She wanted to fuck Clara's brains out, but she couldn't at the moment. She was too close to cumming to stop for anything. She looked deep into Clara's eyes as she came. Clara grabbed her hand and, still looking right at Ashildr, licked her fingers clean. After she finished, she kissed Ashildr again. But this time, her kiss was much more wild and passionate. She moved down to Ashildr's neck, letting Ashildr moan and purr as she grabbed Clara's incredible ass. "I think we're done with holding back. Don't you?" Clara teased.  
"GOD YES!!" Ashildr shouted. Clara guided her to the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed. Ashildr watched her undress. She loved seeing Clara's body reveal itself to her.  
"Lie down, Ashildr. I want to sit on that beautiful face of yours." Clara ordered. Ashildr obeyed, lying down with a grin on her face. As Clara finally removed her pants, she put her pussy right on Ashildr's face, who licked away eagerly. Clara's voice purred at the sensation, but those purrs turned to moans as Ashildr picked up speed. "Holy shit, Ashildr. You always were the best at licking pussy. Oh, yeah! That's the ticket! Keep going, just like that!" Ashildr loved hearing Clara talk like that. So dirty. She picked up the pace again, and Clara's moans turned to screams. "Oh my god! I'm so close, Ashildr! I'm gonna fucking cum!" And boy, did she cum. Ashildr grinned as she felt Clara's pussy cum all over her face. When Clara sat off her face, she watched her lick up the juices off her lips.  
"My turn, I think." Ashildr said when she finished. She sat up and kissed Clara again. She felt Clara tear her clothes off, exposing her body to the warm air. And to Clara. Clara smiled as she saw Ashildr naked again and pushed her down. She unzipped and removed her trousers, tore off her pants and spread her legs to find a dripping wet pussy.  
"Oh, look at that. Looks like you need to cum again." Clara teased before devouring her pussy. Normally, she held back at first, but this time she went all in. Ashildr started moaning instantly, feeling Clara's tongue send wave after wave of pleasure through her.  
"Oh my god, Clara. That's amazing. Yes, don't stop, please don't stop!" she begged. Clara grinned. She watched as Ashildr, an immortal badass through and through, was no match for her talented tongue. She focused her efforts on her clit, and Ashildr came there and then. Like Ashildr, Clara licked up and savored the taste of her. She crawled up to kiss Ashildr again.  
"You are definitely staying here." Clara said.


End file.
